Final dream
by KS Claw
Summary: For a prompt on the RoTG Kink Meme: Having suffered for the longest time of a strange form of narcolepsy, Pitch Black finds himself in a strange dream with a small, golden man, and a young boy with a staff.


Written for a prompt on the RoTG Kink Meme, which can be found here. I decided to go for an epilogue-ish kind of thing, mainly because it was all I could think of. Maybe I'll come up with a longer story at some point.  
-

"Sandy? We need to talk."

The voice was unfamiliar to Pitch, but his host stopped running his fingers through his hair for a moment. Then he resumed, replying to the newcomer with a dismissive: _-I'm busy. Please leave.-_

"I just want to talk." The other replied casually, and there was the sound of someone plopping down in the sand next to them. When Pitch opened his eyes, he saw a young boy, maybe 16 or 18, clad in a pair of ragged brown pants, and a blue hoodie. He was carrying a staff, which was resting across his lap now, while he took a moment to stare at Pitch with the most intense blue eyes, that the other had ever seen.

"Hmm... I can't blame you for liking this one." The boy said casually. "He looks a lot like him."

Sandy said nothing, but kept brushing his fingers through Pitch's hair. The soothing sensation made Pitch sigh, and he closed his eyes again.

"Still though... Is he really worth it that much?" The boy then asked, after a moment of silence.

_-He is worth everything,-_ Sandy replied, his voice somber. _-I don't expect you to understand, Jack.-_

"I do though... And so does Bunny and Tooth. Even North." The boy, Jack, replied calmly. "I mean... I really love Jamie, even though he's growing older. Being my first Believer, and one of my best friends..."

Pitch frowned slightly. Jamie... there was something familiar about that name.

"But even then... I wouldn't neglect my oath for him. Not like you have neglected yours."

The hands stilled again, though they stiffened in a way that showed the others anger. _-I have not been neglecting my oath! I still send out dreams...-_

"Sending out dreams is one thing. Protecting kids is another." The boy replied, and his tone had grown hard. "And there's one kid who you haven't been watching out for. A little girl. **_HIS_** little girl!"

Faint, uncomfortable thoughts- no, memories, began to make their way into Pitch's mind. They started as impressions at first,_ the sound of a revving car engine, idle chatter from a radio..._

"I know you miss him Sandy, but this is not right." Jack said quietly. "Jamie told me about Seraphina. She's already lost her mom... and now, just because some guy, who has an incredible similarity to Pitch shows up, you want to take her dad from her too? That's not right, Sandy, and you know it."

Pitch grimaced, the sounds intensifying in his mind. _Screeching car tires, a girl screaming at him to wake up-_

_-It's not fair...-_ Sandy's voice was trembling, like he was on the verge of crying.

"A lot of things aren't fair," Jack said quietly. "But deep down, you know this isn't right either. Please, Sandy? I don't want to have to fight you... but there's a little girl who misses her daddy very much. She _needs_ him."

_**Wake up Daddy, wake up! We're going to cra-**__ The sound of screaming metal and the world spinning and rolling and churning..._

Sandy said nothing. He pulled away from Pitch, and allowed the boy to come closer. Pitch opened his eyes with a gasp, when an ice cold hand was placed on his chest.

"Sorry about all this." Jack told him gently. And then he blew a sharp breath of cold air on his face. To Pitch, it felt like a sharp electric shock and-

He opened his eyes with a hoarse gasp. It took a moment for him to properly focus on his surroundings, but when they came into focus, he realized he was in a hospital room.

A nurse with strangely colored hair (green and yellow from the looks of it?) with most of it hidden under a scarf, straightened up and smiled in clear relief.

"Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness!" She sighed. "Please, try to calm down. You were in a nasty accident, and you've got a few broken ribs."

Pitch grimaced, and coughed, ignoring how it made his chest ache slightly. Possibly from the damaged ribs, but he didn't care.

"Se- where's Seraphina?" He gasped. "My daughter... Is she..?"

"She's alright." The nurse assured him. "She's been staying with a friend's family. You managed to shield her, and while she's gotten a few scrapes of her own, she's recovered nicely. She was more worried about you."

"How... How long...?" Pitch managed. In his dream, it hadn't felt like he had been out for very long...

"Almost a week." The nurse said gently. "But don't worry, you're going to be alright now."

As she hurried off to get a doctor, Pitch couldn't help but believe her for some reason.


End file.
